


Cartas para a Mãe

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: First person reflection, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Alguma vez você sentiu que precisava desabafar com alguém, porém teve medo de que ninguém lhe compreenderia? Pois bem, há uma única pessoa em todo o mundo em que você pode confiar: sua mãe. Mães são o único pilar resistente quando todo o resto estiver instável e desmoronando à sua volta.





	Cartas para a Mãe

Querida mãe, 

Talvez você esteja se perguntando o porquê de você estar recebendo essa carta quando me encontro a três cômodos de distância de você, mas você precisa entender que existem pessoas que têm mais facilidade em falar sobre sentimentos do que outras, porém eu não faço parte desse grupo que usa a voz para se expressar. As palavras sobem na garganta como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, mas daí elas morrem na língua, deixando apenas um silêncio avassalador que me sufoca. Porém, eu não consigo mais segurar tudo aquilo que carrego dentro do peito, e por isso que estou te escrevendo, mãe. 

Escrevo-te para confessar que estou com medo. Eu estou com medo porque o tempo está passando e eu ainda não consegui me encontrar. Eu não sinto ter a idade que eu tenho. Parece que tudo está errado comigo: na biologia, na ideologia, na mente e no corpo. Ao passo em que me sinto jovem, eu também me sinto mentalmente cansada, como se eu já tivesse vivido uma vida de sinas. Talvez eu até tenha a vivido, porque, mãe, eu não me conheço. 

Eu escolhi uma carreira que acreditei que fosse compatível comigo, porém na realidade, ela me faz chorar todos os dias. Uma carreira que me faz sentir frio no estômago toda vez que o telefone toca. Que me dá desânimo em esperar o dia seguinte e que me faz duvidar da sociedade. Me faz duvidar de que eu estou fazendo algo que amo.

Mãe, como é fazer algo que você ama? Você sempre me disse que seu sonho era ser mãe e você sempre amou o seu papel. Você questionou essa sua decisão alguma vez? Porque, mãe, eu estou começando a questionar a minha. 

Mãe, eu sinto que eu sou uma fraude de tudo aquilo que as pessoas acreditam que tenho potencial para ser. E tenho medo de admitir que sou um fracasso e de tornar tudo o que eu acho em realidade, como se a minha confissão fosse a última sustentação de uma barreira de mentiras que criei. Tenho medo de proferir meus medos e eles se materializarem na minha frente, devorando aquilo que restou de mim e mais um pouco. 

Mãe, eu quero o seu abraço. Eu quero que você me proteja do mundo como você fez uma vez, porque eu não gostei de ser adulta. Quero resetar a minha vida e é desesperador saber que eu não posso, porque é mais fácil começar do zero do que tentar consertar uma coisa quebrada, pois uma vez partido, estará para sempre partido. 

Mãe, nunca me abandone, eu preciso de você para continuar sendo o meu pilar de sustentação, pois quando tudo o mais se quebra ao meu redor, você permanece intacta. 

_**Fim** _

**Author's Note:**

> Eu encontrei perdido no meio de um material da faculdade um desabafo que eu queria fazer para a minha mãe quando eu senti que estava no limite do meu estresse. Eu estava entrando no último semestre da faculdade, surtando com TCC, OAB, provas, estava estagiando num lugar não muito legal, que me fazia chorar no banheiro quase todos os dias.
> 
> Eu dei uma incrementada em relação ao primeiro rascunho, que foi apenas um desabafo, mas uma verdade continua irrefutável nesse texto até os dias de hoje: o fato que eu posso contar com a minha mãe para tudo, pois ela me apoiará independente do que escolhi e escolherei fazer no futuro. Portanto, mesmo quando acharem que a mãe de vocês não os entenderão, deem uma chance para ela, pois mãe conhecem seus filhos mais do que eles próprios se conhecem, e no mínimo vocês terão um ombro para chorar no final do dia. 
> 
> Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado desse textinho. Um beijo de megawatts de luz!


End file.
